TPTNotice!
by Sailor Koo
Summary: B.I.G. Notice! Cheack it out, please!
1. Default Chapter

The Pokemon Tale

"Usagi! Can't you do anything right?" Yelled one angry priestess. Usagi, who was lying on the ground with little bunny twirling around her head, had just barged through knocking over Rei, because she was late for the scout meeting. "Gomen Rei, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah right! If you didn't mean it you would have been here on time! I bet you were just looking at guys! You have a boyfriend you know! Even if he doesn't like you let alone love you it doesn't mean you can cheat on him!" screamed an outraged fire princess.

"Wha- …what?" whimpered Usagi.

          "You heard me! I am the leader of the scouts now! Now scram! Before I have Minako or Mokoto take care of you!"

          Usagi looked around to her other 'friends' only to see evil faces glaring back at her. Seeing this she fled the room.

"So now that's done with, how bout we take a vacation?" said Makoto.

          "I'm in! But where should we go?" said Minako.

          "Hey guys! Remember that trip we took to the Pokemon dimension last fall when Usagi was in America? I don't know about you guys but my Pokemon need a little battle practice." Said Rei.

          "Yeah, mine too. When we were leaving I also heard there's is a ton of new Pokemon that were discovered! Even a new league is starting! It is called the Johto league." Informed Ami.

          "Alrighty then! Let's get this show on the road!" exclaimed Makoto.

          "Ok! Mars Crystal Power!"

          "Mercury Crystal Power!"

          "Jupiter Crystal Power!"

          "Venus Crystal Power"

"Sailor Planet Teleport!"

A flash of white and the Sailor Senshi (minus Serena and Outers) were gone. With another flash of white the scout arrived in the Time Stream.

"Yes? What do you want?" Pluto said. The only reason she didn't beat the senshi of the inner planets up right there was she wanted to give that honor to Serena.

"Pluto, we were wondering if you could send us back to the Pokemon dimension?' questioned Minako.

"I can, but because you were gone so long all you Pokemon escaped from they're Pokeballs and forgot you. They have new trainers now."

"WHAT!" shouted the scouts.

"Since there is no way to solve this problem you will have to go as your own age. 17" Informed the scout of time.

"Well that's good news. Sort of." Said a relived Mokoto.

"Well now that is all said and done let's get going!" cried Minako.

"Just step in through here and you will be on your way!" said Pluto.

"Great!" exclaimed Rei! "Let's Go!" And with that the 4 girls disappeared into the Pokemon World.

(A.N. Okay that will be it for the scouts for a while. I think. But know it gets back to Usagi. I was getting tired so I skipped the part about her running away after what the scouts said to her. Right now she is crying in the park. Also they defeated all the enemies so I made them 17 okay?)

          "Usagi…" said a voice.

          "Huh?" murmured Usagi. "Pluto is that you?"

          "Yes Usagi, I am here to take you on a trip."

          "A trip? Where? What about the youmas?" 

          "Don't worry Usagi you defeated Chaos and stopped Galaxia. They were your last enemies. You are going to the Pokemon World were you will try to become the Pokemon Master."

          "What about the other scouts?"

          "As you know the outers are off visiting Denmark for Michiru's tour. But the other scouts are also in the Pokemon World. They have already been there when you were in America so they know more then you. But I am sure you can pass them. When they kicked you out of the Sailor Scouts. Their hearts were no longer pure enabling their Pokemon they had captured to run away. Not all trainers have pure hearts. Actually their isn't a single one has a totally pure heart. So you will be the first. Remember Pokemon can tell if your heart is pure and the purer it is the easier your journey will be."

          "I'll go! And show the inners what I am made of!"

          "That's the spirit! One more thing though, you are allowed to participate in the league as young as 19 if you pass the Trainer's Test, (AN: I do think 11 year olds should be running around the world so I changed their ages…by a lot and I think they should have to past some kind of test… So there!) but you are going to go as your own age when you get there, just like all the other scouts. Also because of the Moon Powers you can talk to your Pokemon. Other trainers can too, but only theres. You can talk to all Pokemon. And the Silver Crystal feeds powers to your Pokemon on nights of the full moon and even more on Blue Moons, so even really novice Pokemon become strong."

          "Got it! Pluto, can I finally show my Cosmos side? I like that part of me for traveling better!"

          "Yes you can Princess. But never let people now that you are the Moon Princess. Only Pokemon."

          "Okay. Well, Good-Bye!"

          "Good-Bye."

(A.N. I changed my mind ^_^() it is gunna go back to the scouts. HeHeHe = ).)

"We're here!" cried a joyful Minako.

"Finally!" yelled Makoto.

"Woohoo!" cried Rei.

"You guys, it is not that big of a deal!" Ami yelled over their shouting.

"Yes it is! We haven't been here in months!" argued Minako.

"Never mind. We have to find the nearest town and find a place to stay." Said Rei. And with that they all set off to find the closest town.

(A.N. ^_^() I know. It's short. Well anyway back to Usagi.)

"Huh? Where am I? Oh. Right the Pokemon dimension." Murmured Usagi as she regained consciousness. 

          "Per Persian" ~Right Princess~

          "What? Oh! So you're a pokemon? How kawaii! Can you take me to the nearest town, please?"

          "Per per Persian Persian" ~Of coarse but I can't go in the town. I am a wild pokemon. I can go in if I becomes your pokemon, though."

          "Oh! I would love that! Please do!" pleaded Usagi. 

          "Persian. Per sian" ~Great! Let's go!~

And so Usagi and her newly acquired pokemon, Persian, set off to town. 

That was short also, but so what! The next part is in some town BEFOR Usagi arrives but she is near. The segment tells just how much pokemon love her. I made up these characters. They have pretty much no other purpose!

          Derek smiled at his companions as he entered Pallet Town, they had traveled long just to meet with Pokemon explorations leading scientist Professor Oak.

          "Wow! Look at all the pokemon out here! It's amazing!" cried Cindy, the grass trainer.

          "Well didn't you here? Younger kids that are too young to participate in the pokemon league are now allowed to own pokemon so that's why there is probably more pokemon around." informed John the Pokemon Breeder.

          "I wish I was able to own pokemon when I was little" mumbled Derek.

          All of a sudden all the pokemon just froze. Stopped in midstep no matter what they were doing.

          "Huh? What's going on?" cried Derek.

          "Yeah, why did all the pokemon just stop all of a sudden?! Oddish!? Tangela!?" shouted Cindy.

          "Hmmm… I don't know… Huh?!" cried John.

          All of the other pokemon in their pokeballs just popped out. The streets were filled with pokemon! Suddenly a cry came from down the street. "AHHHHHH!!! Run! Stampede!" Pokemon came running down the streets even wild Pokemon that lived in the forests that surround Pallet Town were running.

          "Oddish!"

 "Tangela!"

(A.N. they said all of their other pokemon's names and the other people on the street cried out their pokemon's names but I don't want to type it all up. So there. =P)

          "Where are they going?"

          "Will they come back?"

          "What's going on?" cried the people on the street.

A.N. Strange huh? I know bad place to stop…but…I…am just…so tired.  If I get reviews I will continue. I know ff.n I still having some problems working and people are trying to get used to the new school year so I don't expect many. But the ARE appreciated. So please do!

IMPORTANT! I want to know if I should make Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru good or bad! I really REALLY want to make them bad 'cuz I have a great idea, but just tell me your opinion. And should a make a romance with Usagi and Gary? I don't know! And don't expect her to become friends with the inners or Darien again cuz I just don't like 'em. And Darien is away at college in America so he won't show up for a while IF I decide to put him in. Same with Chibi-Usa. Get it? Got it? Good!


	2. The journey begins!

The Pokemon Tale 

"My feet are killing me!" complained Minako.

            "Yeah. How much farther Ami?" said Makoto.

            "Quit complaining! It doesn't get us there any faster" snapped Rei.

            "We should be approaching the nearest town in 5 to 10 minuets," informed Ami.

            With that the four girls trudged on. 

            (A.N. I am going to take this time to explain what Usagi looks like she has silver hair up in two heart shaped buns with steamers falling to about her mid thigh because she is 17. She has a heart shaped face, two beautiful blue/silver eyes, rosy red cheeks, and she is about 5'9" Remeber she always was sort of small. She looks just like Cosmos, because well she IS!!! Oh yeah I am NOT going to put the pokemon talking to usagi like Per Persian sian I will only do that if it is from someone else is point of view.)

            "Persian what's are those" asked a curios Usagi.

            "Those are pokemon Usagi all different types. Fire, Grass, Water, Psychic, Fighting, Electric, and Normal. The must have sensed your presence and came to welcome you." Replied Persian.

            "Ohhhhhhh they are all so adorable! But I thought there was more then those types."

            A young abra walked up and said, "There is princess, but the humans here have not discovered them yet, but it is wont be that way for long probably. The scientists are getting close."

            Usagi giggled "Call me Usagi, I never liked being called Princess it made me mad because people always treated me differently. Can I ask you all a favor? If you ever battle me in the years to come battle as hard as you do with any other pokemon trainer. And please tell all the wild pokemon you see so they will battle hard when I try to capture them. Please?" The pokemon, both wild and tame, all nodded. They understood she wanted to be a pokemon master the fair way not by all the pokemon babying her. "Well, continued Usagi, "I think you should be getting back to your homes and trainers the must be getting worried."

            The pokemon nodded. They all noticed how she said _trainer _instead of _master_. Few people did that. They reliezed she really was the Queen's daughter.

(Flash back for all the pokemon) (Note: this is a tale that all pokemon tell their children)

            It was a peaceful day on the moon home for all the pokemon. Back then the humans of Earth were too primitive to come here. 

            A Queen, from the moon, in another world, protected the pokemon. Though she may not be their Queen the pokemon took her as theirs. It was happy time on the Moon, especially when the Queen visited, every once and a while the Queen would bring her daughter, Princess Serenity. The pokemon were very happy on these occasions. Because the psychic pokemon saw that she had the power of being the strongest of all. She could control all elements and rule he universe. But they also saw that no matter the amount of her power she never tried to take over though she was the heir to the throne her destiny was bigger.

            And then there was that dreadful day.

            The day when the vicious force attacked the Moon. It said it was under direct orders of Beryl. We fought long and hard. It kept going back and forth. The psychic didn't battle the kept trying to reach the Queen when they did it only brought more bad news she said she knew about the attack but she couldn't help the Beryl person was attacking her kingdom right now she said to have faith. In fact her exact words were 'don't worry. I knew about this battle long ago so I made sure not a single pokemon will die, but I cant save the Moon I needed to save power for the battle. I am terribly sorry. I brought this upon you peaceful life. Go to the Earth, there you find a new life style. But it should be nice. I shall send my daughter there someday and hopefully she will lighten your spirits. But the moon is hopeless now. It will never be the same. I bid you Farwell and take care.' 

            That was the last time we heard her speak. We realized she always wanted to help us in anyway. At that moment every pokemon, young or old, fully accepted her as our queen. A bright silver light filled the battleground and we saw that the enemies were no more, but we also found that the moon we knew of was no more. No forests, no oceans, no jungles, no nothing just bare silver sand. We quickly built are space ship and headed to Earth. No of us had ever been to Earth but we were amazed by what we saw it looked exactly like the moon only bigger. We knew we could live here. We heard humans coming so we all took of after destroying the spaceship.

            A few years decades later the first pokemon was found.

(End flash back) (Note: I just wanted to give you some back round info but because of that the chapter is out a little later and shorter ^_^() well maybe not ONLY that I may have been sort of lazy these last couple of days…)

(Pallet Town)

            All the trainers still sat their stunned; did their pokemon just ALL decide too run away? The pokemon had been gone for a few minuets now when their came a rustle in the bushes. And young girl stepped out with a Persian at her side.

            "Excuse me," she said in a beautiful silvery voice, "but did any of you lose some pokemon?"      

            The whole town nodded. Amazed how this girl no older then seventeen could defeat hundreds of pokemon with just a mere Persian. The little girl giggled. "Okay, I'll go get them." And with that she skipped back into the forest, a mere seconds later she skipped back out with hundreds of pokemon following her! All the trainers recalled their pokemon and turned back to the little girl she just stood their smiling but suddenly a big gust of wind blew up and when it stopped the girl was nowhere in sight but her silvery laughter rang through the trees. Over the years the girl became a legend. It is said that she will always show up in the time of need with a Persian over the years people have caught wild pokemon by pallet that have seen her they say she does have a Persian but this Persian is different they normal it has silverfish fur. But the pokemon also say this girl will show up when she is eleven, but the don't know why. The matter was left alone for a few years, but by that time the news had spread through the whole world, but it was rarely spoke of.

(3 years later) (Lets just say I wanted to skip to the pokemon journey ^_^() aren't I lazy? If you are wondering about the scout then here's the info: the scouts made it to Pallet a couple hours after the pokemon incident they heard about but didn't think it was usagi they found a nice family to stay in actually. (Present time) Today they will get their pokemon licenses ^_^())

"Usagi…Usagi. It's time to get up. You get your pokemon license today remember?" said a slightly irritated Persian. She didn't usually sleep in but she was very nervous yesterday and couldn't sleep. 

"Oh yeah! I better hurry over Professor Oaks and get my pokemon and gear!" With said she jumped up and ran to a small backpack she bought in Pallet once (when she changed her appearance like she always had to when she went into town) except this time this time she will show her true self and she wont have to hide when she see the inners anymore. This time she is going to go into town as just a teenager and come out a pokemon trainer!

            "Girls!" shouted a female voice from downstairs, "it's time to get up! Today you get you pokemon license remember?"

            Upstairs 4 girls shot out of bed and rapidly got dressed. 'How could I forget!" each one thought. 'Today we start our pokemon journey! Again...' they each grinned at the thought. When they were down dressing the raced down stairs for breakfast. As they were eating the breakfast each one said thanks to the kind elderly lady that took them in. she just smiled and said, "My pleasure, how bout you guys go out and show those pokemon what you made of!" 

            Each of the girls giggled and thanked her again and with that they got up and headed for Professor Oaks.

(A.N. Dun dun dun! Okay end of chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger but I want to ask you readers two things… well three… but anyway what pokemon should usagi get? I can be any of the 151 but be reansonable. After that she'll go ask actually catch Persian. Also what pokemon shold the inners get? It should but related to there planet powers. And yes the still have them! Also I realy need help here I need someone who can help me with all 251 pokemon, the need to know or have a book or website for attacks, areas they are found in, and stuff like that! PLEASE HELP! If you do you get a marjor thanks plus I will put you in my favs… as long as your stories are suited for children) anywayz with this said and done go review! OH YEAH! My email is: Kaylakoo@aol.com you can try to review a stuff through there. Bye!

IMPORTANT! I want to know if I should make Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru good or bad! And should a make a romance with Usagi and Gary? I don't know! And don't expect her to become friends with the inners or Darien again cuz I just don't like 'em. And Darien is away at college in America so he won't show up for a while IF I decide to put him in. Get it? Got it? Good!)


	3. Pokemon Picking!

Big, Big, BIG, **big Big BIG ****BIG thanks to Chibi Halo! And I am sooo sorry but she wont be getting Mew as her first ^_^() I changed my mind Persian will be the first. Neway if ya don't like the story it aint my problem. Just stop reading it. Nya! =P**

The Pokemon Tale 

"Great we're here!" cried Minako. "I was getting tired.

            "Minako you complain to much" said Rei as the other two girls giggled. "We're going to have to do a lot more walking then that on our pokemon journey!"

            "Hey you guys go you think we will still be able to pick any of the pokemon? I mean the one that aren't legends and evolved?  I hope we can! But I can't decide between a Bulbasuar or Pikachu! What do you think?" Makoto asked the other girls.

            "Well, I think you should get Pikachu! I'm don't think we should get those usually starter pokemon, I mean I plan on catching some but I want a stronger pokemon. That's why I am getting Vulpix. I can't wait to evolve her in to Ninetails!" said Rei.

"Well hello girls! Are you here to get you pokemon? Come on in! You the second group I've had today! I ran out of pokemon for the first group so I had to ask the other Professors to send some over. Now first lets get you with the other trainers starting now. Ah here they are!" cried someone the girls _guessed_ was Professor Oak.

The girls walked into large room but it looked completely bare except for a bunch of pokeballs sitting on the desk in the middle of the room. Also two kids, that looked about 11, were on either sides of the room.

            One was a boy that had brown hair and green eyes. He was about 5'1". He wore baggy blue jeans and red shirt. Apparently he wasn't going to leave directly after this from what he was wearing.

            The other was a young girl she was very pretty but had strange silver hair done up in an even weirder fashion. Two heart shaped buns with, what looked like, streamers that almost touched the floor they were so long, She had bright blue eyes, and pinkish checks. She wore a black pair of starchy pants (A.N. I can remember the name) and a pink baby T with a white kitten on it.

"Now first you will pick your pokemon, get your gear, and be on you way. So first things, first. Todd? You may pick your first pokemon. It can be any of the non-evolved, reasonable, pokemon." Stated Pro. Oak.

"I want a Poliwag, please!" cried 'Todd'. 

"Hmmm… okay. Poliwag…poliwag…poliwag…AH! Here it is! Here you go. Now just wait here for your gear. How about you chose next. I missed you name can you please tell me?" he said as he indicated to Usagi.

"Usagi. Usagi Moon Cosmos. But I don't really need a pokemon I already have one. I just need my pokemon gear" she replied.

 "Well okay just wait a second I will go get to of the gear packs." He said as he walked out of the room. He reappeared a second later. Now girls It's your turn." He said indicating to the inners that had wide eyes and dropped jaws. (A.N. ~*snicker*~) 

"Now," he said, "can you please tell me your name and what pokemon do you want?"

"Watashi wa Hino Rei and I was hoping I could have a Vulpix please?" she said since she was the first to recover from the shock 'I knew ondago would be back. But I didn't think she would look so different…' she thought.

"Excellent choice! Vulpix…vulpix… Here you go, Rei," he said handing her the pokeball. "Now your turn" he said indicating to Ami.

"Watashi wa Mizuno Ami, can I please I have a Seel?" she said politely. 'Maybe this wont be a regular trip after all…' she thought

"Sure he you go! Great choice Ami! Your turn, Miss." Pointing to Makoto.

"Watashi wa Kino Makoto! Pikachu please!" 'She thinks she can become a pokmon master? HA! As if...' Makoto thought

"Here, Makoto. Wonderful decision. Last but not least it's your turn." Pointing to Minako.

"Hiya! Watashi wa Minako! Can I have a Farfetch'd?" 'Ooooo this is gunna be interesting!' thought Minako.

"Hmmmm… interesting choice, but here you go now stay here for a bit while I go get your gear." He walked off humming a tune. A second later he walked back in with four bags under his arms. "Now here are you pokedex, pokeballs, some potions, and things. I wish you good luck but now I really must get back to my research. Bye."

Everyone blinked, but walked out of the room. They wanted to get started as soon as possible!

Okay this is point of view now. You can tell I just want to get straight to the pokemon journey. But I have bad news. 1) School started so I will be updating less. 2) Unless I have someone to help with the pokemon, badges, and attack I will have to discontinue the fic I am going to be posting help on the pokemon section but I don't think I will get a reply so that leaves you guys HELP PLEASE!!!!

'I have finally made it! I was an official pokemon trainer! Now all I need to do is go get Persian and I will be on my way. Funny though, I have been trying to think up a nickname for him for three years and I still don't have one. Even after he started to change color I wonder why…            it was probably the moon. The moon raises their power so it also starts to change their color after a while. Oh I'm here!' "Hi Persian!" she exclaimed. "The inners were there just how you guessed." 

            "Really, what kind of pokemon did they get?" asked a curios Persian. As old as Persian was he was always so curios. Just like a kitten.

            "Well since I didn't need a pokemon I just got my gear and left. But there faces when they saw me were hysterical! I can't wait to battle them! With all the experience we've been getting it should be great! Come on! I wanna go! I wanna go! I can't wait to start! Your up to the level where you can beat the first gym easy!"

            "Well, it will be a bit hard any way you haven't battled with any one but wild pidgeys and rattatas so I didn't gain much experience."

            "Whatever come on! Let's go already!" cried Usagi and with that she skipped off.

            Persian sighed, "She forgot her pack. Wait! Where did she go? Usagi! Wait up!"

That part was fun to write well back to the inner ~*laughs evilly*~  (after the Pro. Oak part. So they have left the building)

"She's here! I can't believe it!" cried a distressed Makoto.

            "I know and she thinks she can be a pokemon master?" said Ami

            "As if! She has never been here before! We have, so we have the advantage," laughed Makoto. 

            "Even if we didn't we would still beat her. _Ondago _cant do _anything_ right. But where did she go? I knew she would run off. I bet she didn't think she could actually stand a chance battling with us" snickered Rei.

            "Well, I guess we should get going. We don't want her beating us to the first gym. That wouldn't be embarrassing!" said Ami.

            "Your right we should get going. So come on!" cried a cheerful Minako.

            They walked in silence for a while, about an hour or two, each in their own thoughts. Thinking about they past adventures in this land, wondering how it would be the same, and how it would be different. Finally Minako couldn't take it anymore. She had a question that had been bugging her all day so she just blurted it out, "Are you guys going to train only certain types of pokemon?"

            "What do you mean?" asked Makoto.

            "Are you going to train only fire types Rei? Or how about you Ami? Only water? Makoto? Electric?" said Minako.

            "Well I think I will train all pokemon, just in case, but I am going to try to specialize in fire types. I don't want to go up against Cerulean City without some other type then fire" said Rei.

            "Yeah me too. Except I am going to try to specialize in water types instead of fire" replied Ami.

            "Well I know for sure I will get a lot of electric types, but I also want some other ones like grass" murmured Makoto.

            "Yeah me to! Well what are we waiting around here for? There's a Championship to win!" and with that said Minako skipped of and the others hurrying to catch up.     

Well I have been working on this chapter for a few days and I am sooo sorry I didn't get it out sooner but like I said earlier school started. But guess what! I got some books to help me and I wont have to discontinue my fic! WooHoo! Well go ahead and review! Oh and by the way if you have a new trainer pokemon fanfic tell me! ECSPECIALY! If it is about a girl. There isn't many of those!

**IMPORTANT! I want to know if I should make Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru good or bad! And should a make a romance with Usagi and Gary? I don't know! And don't expect her to become friends with the inners or Darien again cuz I just don't like 'em. And Darien is away at college in America so he won't show up for a while IF I decide to put him in. Get it? Got it? Good!)**


	4. Gotta Catch em All (I hate that chatch p...

 Oh yeah Persian is at level 35. I also change the story about Ash and friends so it can fit into my story and I don't like Ash, Misty, or Brock very much ^^() and I don't know why so =P Nya! So without further ado… I give you…

The Pokemon Tale 

"So Persian what do you say? Want to get off this road and look for some wild pokemon? I think pokemon a smart enough to not stay by the road all day and just wait to be caught. Right? Whoa!" she cried. Because as soon as she finished saying that she found that there was a wild Rattata lying on the side off the road looking like it was sun bathing. "Wow! What are the odds! The battle is all yours Persian!"

Persian leapt out from next to Usagi a waited for battle orders. "Persian try your scratch attack!" he did and the poor Rattata looked quite surprised. "Rattata! Rat tata!" ~Owe! I get you for that!~ He cried and jumped at Persian using tackle attack. Persian was hit and knocked over but got back up.

~Ow~ he said. ~That's one strong, Rattata! ~

 "Great! Ok Persian, use your bite attack!" said Serena.

Persian did and the little Rattata looked like he would faint any minuet. "Alright! Good job Persian! Pokeball Go!" Serena shouted and through the small white and red ball at the purple rat. It wiggled once, twice, and…stopped! "Alright! We caught a Rattata!" she shouted. 

~Great that's one pokemon down and a lot more to go! ~

"Rattata go!" she said. A red light came out of the beam and her Rattata appeared. "Here you go." She sprayed some potion on Rattata and he was as good as new. Rattata smiled and jumped on her shoulder. "Aw, do you want to stay out of you pokeball? All right. I don't think I would want to stay in there all day either. Oh! That reminds me. Persian we need you to get in a pokeball to we don't want someone else capturing you."

~Good idea~ he said and pushed the small white circle on the pokeball in front of him. He was sucked inside but Usagi quickly let him back out. ~Well~ Persian said ~lets continue we should find a good place to camp before nightfall. ~

"Great. Hopefully along the way we will get another pokemon or two! Come on!" shouted Usagi. With that said she started walking down the road again with her newly caught Rattata on her shoulder and her loyal Persian at her side.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh! We have been walking for two hours! My feet hurt, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I look like a wreak and I have to use the restroom. Plus we haven't seen a single pokemon yet! Not even a lousy Rattata!" complained Minako (A.N. I know I make her sound all whiny but I have never liked her she is my least favorite scout besides Rei of course. Plus someone needs to be the annoying whinny one and she fit. So =P Nya!).

"Minako quit complaining! We will find a pokemon sooner or later it's not like we will find them every time we turn around a corner. And if you need to go there is a bush right over there." Makoto said while the other two giggled.

          "Well the logical answer to this pokemon question would be that a lot of pokemon have either already been caught or battled/met up with another trainer. So they have learned to stay away from this part of the land. So the best way to catch pokemon is to stay away from the road but the farther away you get the less stronger the pokemon get because the closer they are to a town or road equals more battles they have had." Said Ami.

          "Riiight. I knew that I just wanted to see if you guys knew that."  Said Minako. "Well we might as well get to know our pokemon. Go Farfetch'd!"

          "Far far! Fetch farfetch'd!"  He squawked. 

          "Good idea." Rei said as Minako played with her Farfetch'd. "Go Vulpix!"

          "Go Pikachu!"

          "Go Seel!"

          "Vul vul! Pix vulpix!"

          "Pika pi! Chu pikachu!"

          "Seel! Seel! Seel seel!"

          "I have an idea!" Minako said still not taking her eyes off her Farfetch'd. "How about we do some battles? The winner gets to battle the first pokemon we see. The second place person gets pokemon #2 and so on."

          "Great idea!" said Makoto.

          "I agree." said Ami.

          "Let's do it!" cried Rei.

          "Okay then how about the first two battlers are Ami and me? Rei battles the winner. Then Makoto. That way we can be going in planet order" continued Minako.

          "Okay. Come on. We can battle in that field by the lake" said Ami.  

          When they got there Ami shouted, "Go Seel!" at the same time Minako shouted, "Go Farfetch'd!"

          "Seel," Ami shouted, "Use you growl!"

          "Farfetch'd!" Mina said quickly, "Use you peck, and hurry!"

          Too late. Seel had already started his attack. "Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellllllllll!!!!!!" It cried as the growl became louder and louder causing the poor farfetch'd to go frozen with fear and fall into the lake where Seel was. 

          "Great! Now Seel! Show that Farfetch'd you Headbutt!" Ami commanded.

          Seel dove under water and appeared right under the frozen Farfetch'd and with a mighty kick of it's powerful tail it hit the Farfetch'd at the top of it's head. Right where it's horn was. The attack caused the unlucky Farfetch'd to go flying through the air and hit a tree about 20 feet away. Instantly knocking it unconscious. Meaning Minako lost the battle and Ami won.

          "Oh no! I lost! Farfetch'd return!" said Minako.

          "Yeah! I won! Go me! Go me!" shouted Ami but when Seel tried to celebrate with her she just raised her hand as if she would slap it and yelled, "I won. Not you. I was the one telling you which attacks to use. Now get in your pokeball"  she said and recalled it.

          "Stupid pokemon it didn't even use a single attack. I thought I had told it not to lose when the other girls were calling out their pokemon. I wouldn't have suggested to battle if I knew it would lose" Minako mumbled as she walked to the sidelines to watch Ami and Rei's battle.

Back to Usagi…

          "So Rattata why were you just hanging out by the side of the road? Didn't you think that you would be captured while you were asleep?" asked Usagi.

          ~Well actually I was kicked out of me village because I couldn't evolve soon enough. ~ Rattata said sadly ~I decided I rather be someone's pokemon they stay around here, but you caught me off guard so I guess I put up more of a fight. ~

          ~Well, I don't mean to interrupt you conversation but look! ~ cried Persian. There about 20 feet in front of them was a Pidgey hopping around on the ground, (A.N. He He that's rhymes!) looking like it was looking for food.

          "Alright! Another pokemon found! Okay Persian why don't you handle this since you usually battle Pidgeys" said Usagi.

          Persian nodded and leapt up to the Pidgey. "Persian use your… Growl!"

          "Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrssssssiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnn!!!!!!!!" Persian growled. It caused the poor Pidgey to go frozen with fear.

          "Great! Now show that Pidgey what the power of your Bite can do!" said Usagi.

          "Persian!" he cried before he bit down hard on the Pidgey causing it to faint instantly.

          "Yes! Pokeball Go!" shouted Usagi. It didn't even wiggle the light instantly went out! "Yes two pokemon caught and the first city is right over that hill! C'mon!" and she sprinted off, up the hill with Persian following behind and Rattata on her shoulder.

(A.N. I am going to take this time to say how sorry I am about the Hijacking. I live in California so I was a long way away so I guess you can say I never will truly understand the pain those who lived near by the Pentagon and the Trade Center. I also didn't have any family members at either places that day so I can only guess the pain and heartbreak people are going through at this terribly sad time. For all those who knew someone in the building all I can say is I sorry, but I am 100% sure that we, the people of America, we get back at those who didn't these evil acts. All I can do is dedicate this story to those who were killed in the hijacking. I know it isn't much but it is the best I can do. Once again I am sorry to all those poor people who had family or friends in the building. Now we can continue.) (A.N. yup another I just wanted to tell you this is the last chapter I am going back and forth between Usagi and the other inners. From now on I am just going to do Usagi since she is the main character. She WILL meet up with them every now and then so you will find out there progress but I will never actually go back to them in chapters.)(A.N. Go AMERICA!!!! WOOHOOO!!!!!)

"Woohoo! All right! I won! I won!" Ami shouted. She had just beat Makoto making her come in first. Makoto had come in second. Minako in third, and Rei lost all her battles causing her to come in last place.

          "Well remember whatever pokemon we see first is yours it doesn't matter if you don't like it you get it anyway. If you don't battle it then the next pokemon we find Makoto gets to choose if she wants to battle it or not" said Rei.

          Suddenly pokemon appeared. "What?! That's my pokemon I get? That isn't a pokemon that is a purple rodent! I'm NOT going to get one of those!" shouted Ami as she indicated to the small Rattata that had appeared.

          "Well if you don't battle this then you have to find when by yourself" smirked Minako. 

          "Fine then I'm off. I become a master by myself!" shouted Ami.

          'Well one down 2 go' thought each of the remaining girls.

"Wow! So this is Viridian!" cried Usagi.

          ~Yes. We haven't been here in quite a while. Right Usagi~ said the Persian.

          ~Huh? What do you mean? ~ asked a curios Rattata.

          "Well I used to live in the woods around Pallet Town with Persian. I got bored every once and a while so Persian and I explored Kanto. So I have been here and all the other cities, so we have been to all of them even Cinnibar Island. So we sort of know where good pokemon are. Or where they were, I don't know if their still there, oh! The Pokemon Center! C'mon!" said Usagi as they walked through the city.

          "Hi there! I am Nurse Joy of Viridian City! How can I help you?" said the OVER-cheerful Nurse Joy.

          "Hi! Can you please heal my pokemon?" said Usagi as she re-called Persian and Rattata.

          "Sure! It will be 30 minuets though!" said Nurse Joy as she walked in to the healing room.

          'Well I guess I'll go check out the gym then.' She thought heading over to the building with the big sign that said GYM (A.N. well that's what it looks like on my game boy! I little blunt don't you think?) 'What? Closed due to construction! Well of all the time to be remodeling. Well what else can I do? Pokemon pound? Now way! People are leaving their pokemon here? I have to go check this out!' she thought.

          "Excuse me sir, but may I go look at the pokemon? I am thinking of adding a new type to my team." Said Usagi with all the politeness she could muster. (A.N. living in the woods don't require you to say please and thank you)

          "Yeah sure. Go straight ahead and take a left at the first hallway you see. Go right when you pass the door that's says employees only, then at the end of the hall go through the door and past the break room, take a left, then a right, and another left. You'll then be there." Said the man. He acted like he had been doing this everyday of his life, which he probably had.

          "Uhh… that's a right, then left, then straight… then a left…or was it right…" said a confused Moon Bunny. (A.N. anyone thinking FLASHBACK?)

          "Here I'll have Killer show you the way. KILLER! GET OUT HERE!" shouted the man. An Arbok quickly came slithering out. It looked bruised and battered, and it was all scratched and dirty. "Show this here girl to the abandons and if you don't make it quick then they'll be no supper for the rest of the week! Get on! Get going!" 

          The pokemon named 'Killer' hurried out of the room with Usagi following. "So umm Killer how are the pokemon treated here?"

          ~Huh? You can speak to me? Are you… Princess?~ asked Killer.

          "Shhh… I am here to see how these pokemon are doing. I am hoping to help" Usagi said.  

          ~I don't think you can if a pokemon isn't taken by 2 months their…their…killed. And sometimes I have to watch. Here. They're in here. I can stand going in their. ~ Said the snake like pokemon as he slithered away.

          Usagi slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

(A.N. I was going to stop here but… I hate when good stories have mean cliffhangers sooo I wont…yet) "Oh my…" gasped Usagi. There, in front of her, were row upon row of pokemon. There were Bulbasuars to Eevees. (A.N. incase you didn't know bulbasuar is #1 and flareon is #133 and yes there is evolved sometimes when someone trades or gets rid of a pokemon the pokemon begins to think its is worthless so to prove to its trainer it evolves. Or they could be crazy…Whoa! Scary thought! Crazy people with pokemon. WORLD DOMINATION!) They were all battered and bruised and stuck in tiny cages. The pokemon slowly looked up. But they didn't look happy the looked sad like they wanted to be put out of their misery. 

          "I will help you guys. I will" Usagi murmured and with that she ran out of the PokePound a straight to the PokeCenter. (A.N. And then she went to the Poke-SO and So followed by the Poke-This and That)

          "Hello Miss, your pokemon are ready! Here you go." Said Nurse Joy.

          "Thank-you! Do you have room for me to stay the night?" asked Usagi.

          "Sure! Chansey! Will you please show Usagi to her room?" Nurse Joy asked the Chansey that appeared at her call.

          "Chansey!" cried Chancey indicating for Usagi to follow.

          "Umm… Chansey… Do you know about the Pokemon Pound on the other side of town?" asked Usagi.

          The Chansey nodded its head sadly. ~Yes but I cant do anything about it. Pokemon aren't paid. We are either battled, used for things humans won't do or made pets. We are treated nicely by most trainers or owners but many still pokemon end up in PokePounds. ~

          "You mean there is more!?" cried Usagi.

          ~Yes, 5 in many of the main pokemon towns of Kanto But I don't want to talk about it. Here's your room. ~ Said the Chansey stopping at a door.

          Usagi entered the room and released her pokemon. "Hey guys! What do you say? Want to check out the lake nearby? I was hoping to catch a water pokemon or two. It would be a great help against the first gym; they use rock types I think. There is a few pokemon I wan to capture there."

          ~What about the gym? I thought there was one in Viridian City.~ asked a soft voice. It turned out to be the Pidgey they caught.

          "Well there is a gym but it is going to be closed for a while. So I thought we would go on and come back later. I also really need to get some money." Said Usagi.

~Why? ~ squeaked the little Rattata as he bounced up and down on the bed. (A.N. How cute!!)

          "Well why you guys were in the PokeCenter I went to check out the town and…(A.N. yada yada yada I am too lazy and too tired to write that all. She told them they were shocked and determined to help. They went to sleep and now they are checking out the town the next day. Get it? Got it? Good.)

          "Excuse me Miss, could you do me a favor? My grandchild's 8th birthday is coming up and he really wanted a pokemon so I told him I would get him a Rattata but I have no pokemon to help me catch it. I already have the pokeball and you look like a good trainer so could you please catch me one? I would be very grateful." Said a small old lady.

          Usagi smiled, "Sure! I would be happy to!"

          "Thank you very much! Here is the pokeball! How about we meet back here at 11:00?" said the old lady handing her a pokeball.

          Usagi nodded and headed off.

Back the others.

          "What! No way, I get that pokemon!" yelled Rei. A Pidgeotto had just appeared and Rei turned into the green eye monster with envy.

          "No way! It is my turn to capture one so it's mine!" yelled Makoto.

          "Tough! I want so it's mine!" shouted Rei.

          "Well it doesn't matter anymore. When you two started yelling it flew off. Makoto you last your first chance at a pokemon your first pokemon. Rei the next one is mine!" snapped Minako.

          "What! I don't need this junk! Ami was right! I can become a master by myself. I'm out of here!" yelled Makoto.

          "Me two! C'mon Vulpix! Lets split!" shouted Rei.

          When Rei and Makoto both headed out in different directions Minako grinned evilly and took out a pokeball and released what was inside. It turned out to be the Pidgeotto Makoto and Rei were arguing over. "Well it was my idea to stop and battle in the first place!" She tucked the pokeball away and silently congratulated herself for quickly sending out that 'good for nothing' Farfetch'd.

(A.N. I know these things are getting annoying but Gomen. I…err… I'm not going back to the inner again because this chapter will get way to long going from character to character. So there! Nya! =P Get it? Got it? Good!) 

          "Go Pidgey!" yelled Usagi as she released the Pidgey they had caught. "Pidgey, can you fly around and look for a Rattata? I am helping someone find one."

          ~Sure. ~ and with that Pidgey flew off.

          "C'mon Persian, while Pidgey looks around from the air, we will look from down here." Said Usagi. 

          Usagi and Persian had been traveling for about 15 minuets when they heard a familiar squawk from above. ~I found some! There is a bunch of Raticate a little ways from here. They are all picking on a small Rattata because he wants to become a trainer's pokemon. It doesn't look like it can last must longer. You better hurry! ~         

"Great job Pidgey! Can you show us where?" asked Usagi.

~Sure! Follow me! ~ Pidgey squawked and stated flying off at a slower speed then usually.

Usagi and Persian started running off an amazing rate, (A.N. I guess living in the woods paid off huh?) jumping over fallen logs and bushes and barely even making a sound. They saw Pidgey slow down ahead of them and finally stop and quietly land on a branch in a tree. Usagi and Persian slowly crept forward and found a small Rattata curled into a little ball while 5 Raticate circled around it. "Persian," Usagi whispered, "scare those Raticate away!" Persian leapt out and let out a fierce roar. (A.N. More like MEOW!) The Raticate, knowing they couldn't win, fled, only the small Rattata who was to scared to move remained. "Pokeball go!" shouted Usagi. It wiggled once, twice, and… stopped. Usagi smiled and released it. "Rattata!" it cried when Usagi put a little potion on it to heal the wounds it got from Raticate. (A.N. I. AM. LAZY. So I am not going to write the next part. Pretty much Usagi explains what is going on, and then brought it to the pokemon center it got healed, and now she is giving it to the old lady.)

"Thank you very much miss! My grandson will be very happy. Here take this. I don't need it anymore and it looks like it will come in handy with you." The old lady handed Usagi a beautifully crafted fishing rod and a large box of bait. "this fishing rod is capable of catching the strongest water type pokemon." 

"Thank you! I love it!" Usagi said, but when she blinked the old lady was gone. "Ooookaaay… THAT was weird. Well let's try out this fishing rod. There is a big lake over there." When Usagi and Persian got there Usagi _tried_ to figure out how the rod worked. Finally, after 15 minuets of failure, she figured it out and let the hook and bait fly. (A.N. I know nada about fishing rods sooo…)

They had waited for about 5 minuets when something started to pull at the line. "Hey Persian I got something!" Usagi shouted as she started to pull it in. Persian looked up from where it was laying under a tree and walked over ready to attack what ever appeared at the end of the line Usagi pulled and pulled and pulled and finally she pulled it onto the land and found that it was…a boot. 

          ~Hahaha! All that pulling only to find an old brown boot! Hahaha! ~ shouted Persian rolling over with laughter.

          "Shut up Persian. I don't see you pulling and tugging with all yo-huh?" said Usagi. "Th-th-that boot is mo-move-moving!" Usagi shouted. "Persian tackle it!" cried Usagi.

          When Persian used her tackle attack on the supposed 'boot' a Magikarp came flying out of it. The poor Magikarp flew so far it landed in a tree, and the force of the attack caused it to go instantly unconscious. "Eeerr… ummm… Pokeball go?" said a confused Usagi. The pokeball hit the poor Magikarp and instantly sucked it inside.

          "Hahaha! You even bother to capture that pokemon? Magikarp are weak and only learn Tackle and Splash, they evolve at level 20 but trainers rarely have enough patience to raise them high enough" said and unknown voice. Usagi turned around and saw Todd, the other new trainer from Pallet Town. "Hahaha! I thought you would be a challenging rival but I guess not so this will be an easy win. I challenge you to a pokemon battle!" 

          "Fine, three on three. No time limit. Pokemon isn't out till it is knocked unconscious. Winner gets half of the losers money" said Usagi.

          "Fine by me. Go Poliwhirl!" shouted Todd.

          "Whoa it evolved. That was fast, but that doesn't matter. The battles all yours Persian! Bite that Poliwhirl!" shouted Usagi.

          Persian jumped forward and bit down sharply on the opposing pokemon before it's trainer could issue a command.

          "Poliwhirl don't just sit there and take that use you're Watergun!" shouted Todd. Poliwhirl let a large stream of water right at Persian, but Persian jumped and the attack sailed harmlessly under him.

          Usagi smirked, "Persian finish it off with Furry Swipes." Persian leapt forward again when it's feet touched the ground and scratched the poor Poliwhirl furiously. When he leapt away again the Poliwhirl swayed back and forth s couple times then collapsed on the ground fainted.

          "What! You're going to pay for that! Go Rattata!" yelled Todd

          "Persian return. The battle is all yours Pidgey! Use you Gust!" shouted Usagi. When Pidgey materialized it started flapping its wings furiously sending the Rattata flying into the water, it was silent for a few seconds then floated up to the surface, unconscious. 

          "What? No way! Fine. Go Pidgeotto!" said Todd while he smirked.

          "Don't let its size fool you Pidgey try your Sand-Attack!" yelled Usagi.

          "Pidgey!" yelled Pidgey as it flew towards the ground and beat its wings causing a bunch of sand to fly up and hit the Pidgeotto.

          "Weak attacks don't phase my 2nd staged pokemon. Use Whirlwind!" shouted Todd, but the sand-attack had lowered the Pidgeotto's accuracy causing it to miss it's opponent.

          "Pidgey has leveled up to level 12 and has learned Quick Attack."  said a mechanical voice from Usagi back pocket. It turned out to be Usagi's pokedex.    

          "Really? Cool! Ok Pidgey the opponent is weak! Use you Quick Attack!" shouted Usagi. Pidgey quickly rammed into it's evolved form greatly weakening it but not knocking it out.

          "Ha! Pidgeotto show what a real Quick Attack is!" shouted Todd. His Pidgeotto rammed into Pidgey at an amazing speed sending Pidgey towards the ground causing him to faint on impact.

          "Pidgey! I'm so sorry I shouldn't of sent you out against your evolved form. Don't worry we get you to the Pokemon center right after this," she said while recalling Pidgey and taking out another pokeball from her belt, "The battle is all your Rattata! Show him what happens when he hurts our friends!"

          When the Rattata materialized his looked ready to battle to death (A.N. erm… I mean he was mad that Pidgey got a boo-boo so he wanted… revenge? Revenge is a little strong. Payback? Whatever you get what I mean) "That's the spirit Rattata show him your tackle!" shouted Usagi. Rattata ran out with a burst of speed and gave a gigantic leap knocking the Pidgeotto out of the sky causing it to fall into a state of unconscious.

          "Alright! We won our first battle! Great job Rattata return" cried Usagi. She turned to Todd. "I believe you owe me some cash? Pay-up!" 

          "Fine. But just because you won this battle doesn't mean you'll become the master!" shouted Todd as he disappeared only leaving the money behind.

          "Man, that kid has problems" muttered Usagi as she turned to the bag of money…I mean the huge bag of money. "Oh my gosh! He must of won tons of battles to get this much and still only be half his money! No wonder his Poliwag evolved with all that experience. Hmmm… what's this? A Pokeball? Why would he have a pokeball in here? Well Go Pokeball!" The regular red light appeared and materialized into to a tiny adorable Cubone. It would of looked to be perfect except for the large scar on it's belly a scorch marks on the bone it wears on it's head. "He abused it! I better get it to a pokemon center and fast!"

(A.N. Whew! I done! And if you wondering why I didn't have her get the boulder badge it is because I have been delaying this chapter for far to long. Neway here is the list of Pokemon she has as well as the other characters (I didn't show them catch these)

Usagi: Persian (Lv 35), Rattata (Lv 7), Pidgey (Lv 12) ???Cubone??  (Maybe)

Rei: Vulpix, Eevee (Lucky her)

Makoto: Pikachu, Oddish

Minako: Farfetch'd, Pidgeotto (Likes birds huh?)

Ami: Seel, Poliwag

Todd: Poliwhirl, Rattata, Pidgeotto

**IMPORTANT! I want to know if I should make Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru good or bad! And should a make a romance with Usagi and Gary? I don't know! And don't expect her to become friends with the inners or Darien again cuz I just don't like 'em. And Darien is away at college in America so he won't show up for a while IF I decide to put him in. Get it? Got it? Good!)**

Well G'Night all!

                                                Peace! =P


	5. Boulder Badge

  
   

          "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! Come quick!" shouted Usagi flying past all the other trainers in line who gave nasty glares. "Nurse Joy!"

          "What is it Usagi? What's wrong?" asked N.J.

          "I'll tell you later but please help this Cubone!" Usagi cried handing over the tiny Cubone.

          "Chancey! We need you out here now!" cried N.J. looking at the bleeding Cubone. 

          "Chancey! Chancey! Chan! Chan cey!" said what appeared to be the main Chancey giving the orders to the rest.

          "I'm sure he'll be fine Usagi, but I wont be able to give you an update on his condition for a while, why don't

 you look for some more pokemon?" said N.J.

          "I would, but all my pokemon are sort of weak from a pokemon battle… do you think you could heal them?"

          "I will but you need to wait in line for that." Said N.J. pointing to the long, long line of trainers.

          Usagi sighed, "Ok, but first I have to find Persian. Bye! And thanks Nurse Joy!" Usagi turned and ran past all the trainers that were still giving her the evil eye. 

          When Usagi exited the PokeCenter she began her quest for Persian, she remembered last she saw him was at the lake where she battled Todd so she headed there. As she approached she saw to hooded figures creeping up to Persian silently. She grabbed Persian pokeball from her belt just incase these two tried anything. Minuets passed, Usagi just standing on the hill, the hooded figures whispering to each other, and Persian, who was still sleeping. (^^()) 

          Suddenly, the taller figure pulled out a pokeball and aimed it right towards Persian. Usagi had to act fast and she knew it. In one graceful motion she recalled Persian and sprinted into the near by forest without uttering a sound. She didn't let the 2 figures see her but she called out "If you ever try to steal one of my pokemon again, you 2 will be locked behind bars in a top security prison!"

          The pair stood there for a minuet longer the sprinted away, but not before Usagi heard one of them mutter "but we didn't get to say our motto!"

          Happy that Persian was safe and sound she left to go to the PokeCenter with all 4 of her pokemon. After handing her pokemon over to Nurse Joy and booking a room for the night she left to go find a seat in the lobby to wait for her pokemon, but when she arrived all she got were angry stares from the trainers waiting also, the ones she ran past in line. She winced slightly since she hated when people were angry with her and headed outside. After exploring the town a little bit she sat down under a shady tree a checked out the area around the town on her pokedex. On the rout between Pallet and Viridian City all you can catch are a Rattata and Pidgey, happily she thought of her adorable little Rattata and sweet little Pidgey. West of Viridian is Route 22. "Route 22 is a very helpful route but few beginning trainers know about Route 22 and even less trainers are brave enough to venture onto it for at the end is Route 23 the last challenge before entering the Pokemon League. Pokemon found on this route are: Rattata, Spearow, Nidoran Female, Nidoran Male, Mankey. You can fish for: Poliwag, Poliwhirl, and Goldeen." Said Usagi's Pokedex.

          "Wow! I will have to head there later! What about…Route 2?" Usagi asked her pokedex. 

          "Route 2 is filled with low-level pokemon. These are: Pidgey, Rattata, Weedle, Catepie, Niodran Female, and Nidoran Male. After route 2 there is the Viridian forest. The Viridian Forest is filled with many bug type pokemon such as: Weedle, Kakuna, Caterpie, Metapod, also Pidgey, Pidgeotto, and every once and a while a rare Pikachu."

          "Great! A electric type will be a great addition to my team!" said Usagi smiling.       

          "Will Usagi Cosmos please come to the front desk in the pokemon center? Usagi Cosmos your pokemon are healed," said a voice over the speakers.

          Usagi stood up and headed for the pokecenter. When she arrived Nurse Joy waved her over to the front desk and handed her four pokeballs. "You Pokemon are now healed!" N.J. said happily. 

          "Thanks Nurse Joy, hey do you know anything about why the gym here is closed?" asked Usagi.

          "Well, I heard that it isn't really closed for construction, I heard that the Gym leader, Giovanni, left on a trip that has to do with Team Rocket, but that is paposterous! A lowly team rocket member becoming a gym leader? He would never sneak past the pokemon gym authorities!" Nurse Joy continued you talk on…and on…and on…and…on…about how great the security is, in pokemon headquarters, and how the police force is super strong with their little Growlithe. Until it was past curfew and all the pokemon trainers had gone to bed so Nurse Joy was just talking to herself in the middle of the night, all by herself. (A.N. okay I DON'T knows where that came from and I DON'T remember typing it! I was sick that day…I think…. Whatever…I don't really like Nurse Joys, they are always way too cheerful, it's freaky, so don't flame me, I'll just use them to start a fire in the fireplace! He he!)

          Usagi yawned, stretched, and sat up in bed. She really should be going and she knew it, but she _did _get here before all the others trainers…and she wanted to catch some more pokemon before leaving to challenge the Pewter Gym leader. Usagi released Persian and all her other pokemon only to find them all asleep, (^^()) she recalled them and headed out to breakfast. After finding a booth in a small restaurant at the edge of town, she ordered the daily special. (A.N. don't ask me what it is I just made it up) She pulled out her pokedex and looked up the Pewter City Gym Leader. It said that the Pewter City Gym Leader was Brock Stone; he uses rock pokemon, a level 10 Geodude and a level 12 Onix.

          'An Onix and a Geodude eh? That means I should use a water type…but all I have is Magikarp and Todd said that they only learn splash and tackle…well time for some training then.' Usagi thought to herself.

          As Usagi finished her meal and paid for it at the front desk she headed to the PokeMart and bought 20 pokeballs, 5 antidotes, 2 awakenings, 5 escape ropes, 1 hyper potion, 3 ice heals, and 1 poke doll. After paying for all this Usagi headed outside under a shady tree, near a small pond, and released her pokemon Rattata and Pidgey started and mock-battle, while Magikarp swam around happily in the pond, and Persian walked up to Usagi and watched her remove everything from the bag from the Poke Mart and everything from her silver backpack and laid it all out on the ground in front of her.

          Persian couldn't stand it anymore her had to ask, "Usagi, where did you get all the stuff! I don't thing we need all…."he quickly counted the pokeballs, "22! We aren't going to catch 22 pokemon before we get to Pewter!"

          "I know that Persian. I just want to be prepared. Besides who say I have to only but 6 pokeballs at a time? Anyways we better be going. Who want to stay outside there pokeball for now?" Usagi said cheerfully.

          "Me!" cried the squeaky voice of Rattata.

          "I do!" said Pidgey happily.

          "Anybody else?" asked Usagi looking at Persian the shifting her gaze to Magikarp.

          "No, I want to rest some more." Said the Magikarp.

          "Me too. See you later Usagi!" said Persian.

          As Usagi recalled Persian and Magikarp she asked Pidgey, "Do you want to fly or perch on my shoulder like Rattata?"

          "I think I'll fly, that way I can tell you if a Pokemon is heading our way, is that okay?" asked Pidgey

          "That's a great idea Pidgey! C'mon lets get going!"

          A heading down the trail for a few minuets Pidgey suddenly swooped down a calmly landed on a branch a few feet ahead. "I saw a wild Mankey not to far ahead, if we hurry we can catch him before he reaches the nearby forest," informed Pidgey

          "Well then lets go!" cried Rattata running off.

          "Rattata wait!" cried Pidgey before Rattata got to far away, "that's the wrong way!"

          "Oh, hehehe I knew that," said an embarrassed Rattata. "It isn't funny!" he told Usagi.

          Yes…it…is!" Usagi managed between giggles.

          Rattata just sent a playful glare at Usagi that caused her to burst out in another fit of laughter. Pidgey just chuckled.

          "C'mon, follow me." Said Pidgey headed off into the opposite direction Rattata was headed. The walked for a few minuets, or in Pidgey's case flew, Rattata was planning a way to get back at Usagi and Pidgey, with a plan that had to do with a banana peel and a truckload of whip cream. (A.N. My sister thought that up…don't ask, she has the flu.) Pidgey was lazily flying around, but keep a sharp eye out for any danger. Usagi was just skipping along the trail, like a little schoolgirl, letting out a giggle now and again.

          After walking for about 10 minuets Pidgey flew down in such a rush it knocked Rattata off its feet. "Hey watch where your going Birdbrain! You scared me half to death!" shouted the tiny Rattata.

          "Rattata don't call Pidgey na-what's wrong Pidgey?!" Usagi asked worriedly.

          "Huge…flock of…of…Spearow!" Pidgey stuttered between gasps.

          Rattata visible winced and Usagi took a deep breath, "There is no choice we have to get by." Rattata and Pidgey slowly nodded. With a quick encouraging smile at them both Usagi quietly headed forward, stopped, and stooped behind a bush. Rattata and Pidgey followed her actions.

Slowly they all peered over the bush and had to muffle a gasp when hey saw the sight before them. They pecking at the ground of preening their feathers were 90 or 100 Spearow and Fearow. 

          "Okay Pidgey see that far one? The one away from all the others? I want you to give it a sand attack then come back, the Rattata, you give it a couple tackles. On my cue, 1…2…3…Go!" cried Usagi.

          Pidgey silently flew down near the other bird, swept low to the ground and stirred up some dust, which landed right into to the Spearow's eyes. Without sight the Spearow went a little crazy, flapping it's wings, running around, and letting out a strangled caw. After running blindly around for a few seconds it ran straight into the forest, separating itself from it's flock.

          "Great! I was hoping it would head there! Come on! If we can hurry we'll be able to catch it!" whispered a very excited Usagi.

          The trio quickly hurried into the forest and started searching. It wasn't long before they heard the squawking of a very annoyed Spearow. With a glance from Usagi Rattata nodded and bounded into the brush, Usagi and Pidgey waited a few painfully long moments only hearing the scuffling of fighting. The whole world seemed to have stopped all holding their breath waiting to see who would be the victor in this battle of the beginners. 

          All of a sudden it all stopped. Not a sound was heard.  Usagi, terrified that something happened to a sweet little Rattata, jumped over the brush looking widely about. Finally she caught sight of a purple tail just beyond the next bush. Dodging around that one, with Pidgey close behind, she found her little Rattata sitting there with a very proud look on face as he stared at the unconscious Spearow before him. Quickly, after checking out Rattata. (A.N. I mean making sure he's okay!) She whipped out an empty pokeball, aimed, and flung it at Spearow. The pokemon became red, and slowly was sucked into the pokeball. The ball shook and rattled before the small red circle on the front went out and turned white. Officially knocking her 22 pokeballs down to 21. 

          "Yes! I caught a Spearow!" cried a joyful Usagi, but she quickly shut her mouth. Unfortunately not soon enough (A.N. I would of stopped her but, I kept you from reading this for far to long so I wont!)

           About 90 or so Spearow and Fearow snapped their heads to attention. Usagi and her two pokemon immediately froze, and reality crashed down on them. They weren't the only ones in the world, they weren't all by themselves. They were in the middle of the forest just out side and Viridian City. Not to mention they were newsiest trainers out there and the all ready had a pack of one of the more vicious pokemon ready to attack at any moment.

          But by some stray chance of luck, or miss-luck to some people, Fate and Destiny seemed to let Usagi live a little bit longer. Well actually some boy and a Pikachu speeding down a run down path screaming bloody murder in the eyes of the Spearow proved a little more threatening. The group took flight a soared away from the clearing.

          Usagi and Co. couldn't move. Shocked beyond reasoning they just stood their trying to process what just happened. Usagi, being the first to regain her senses, returned Pidgey and Rattata and hurried away from the area.

(A.N. Nope I aint switching to the inners. To get the story to move faster I am going to skip about…7hours. Don't worry you will see all that happened…. Well, read)

          Usagi smiled at her opponent, she felt she had a good chance in winning this battle with all her pokemon. Yep plural, in the last 7 hours she had caught a Mankey, Nidoran F and M, Pikachu, Poliwhirl, Kakuna, and a Caterpie. Plus she had been able to give her Magikarp some extra training while the others battled. No one else knew but she was on the brink on evolving. Yup she, Magikarp was a girl.

          "Hello? Are you in there? I asked you a question!" the person said.         

          Usagi shook her head and came back into reality. She had to stay focused. She squared her shoulders, stood up tall, and faced the Gym Leader. Yup Gym Leader, she had passed through the Viridian forest within 3 hr with some help from a tour bus, they said she provided plenty of excitement. She shook her head again.

          "Yeah, I'm ready. Just tell me the rules so we can start this." Usagi said.

          "Good. The rules? Two pokemon, no time limit. No pokemon is out till fainted. The winner gets the Boulder Badge!" cried the Gym Leader.

          "Usagi Cosmos from Pallet challenges Brock leader of the Gym to a battle for the Boulder Badge. No time limit. Ready… Fight!"

          "Go Geodude!" cried Brock.

          "The fight is all yours Magikarp!" Usagi smirked when she saw Brock roll his eyes. "Ignore the trainer, Magikarp! Focus on the Geodude! Then use you special attack!" Magikarp nodded and narrowed his eyes. It was his job to prove that all Magikarp are not weak, but a special kind that can learn anything with the right help. 

          Magikarp's eyes suddenly glowed a brilliant blue, he opened his mouth and a rush of freezing ice-cold water came rushing out. She was using Water Gun! Within seconds Geodude was knocked out giving the first win the Usagi and Co.

          "Wha- what? Magikarps can't use Water Gun! It is against Official League Rules!" cried the distraught leader.

          "No it isn't, as long as the move is allowed for any pokemon it is official. You can use it if your pokemon…… knows…….the……move……" Usagi trailed off and stared hard at Magikarp. Something felt wrong. Something looked wrong. Suddenly she realized! Magikarp was evolving! Evolving into Gyrados! Beating a Gym Leaders pokemon boosted her up to her 10th level! She knew getting the sweet little Magikarp was good. 'In you face Todd' she mentally growled.

          Brock on the other hand was frozen with shock, completely oblivious to the 'boos' and 'get on with the match!' from the crowd around him. He just stared. And he wasn't the only one. Two people and a pikachu watched in awe from behind the Gym Leader. Another teen in the audience stared in wonder. No pokemon had ever evolved in a Gym battle before!   

          Usagi switched her gaze from her new Gyrados to the Gym Leader that called himself Brock. "So are we gunna continue battling? Or do you wish to forfeit?"

          "I… I… I…" Brock the came to he senses. "No I will not forfeit and let my city down because of beginners luck. I am a Gym Leader and represent all the trainers from this city. I will not let them down. We shall continue battling. (A.N. I know I KNOW! Not very Brockish but I needed something to make him sound all proud)

          The civilians, hearing this, roared to life. They thought their Gym Leader was strong and could defeat this pesky trainer. They thought wrong.

          "I choose you! Onix! Tackle attack" Brock cried. This time he was going for the element of surprise, a little newbie wasn't going to beat Brock Stone today. No not after that last defeat by Ash Ketchum from Pallet. He shuddered at the thought, he always thought those sprinklers would be a burden.

          The rock snake rammed the terror of the sea hard and fast, (A.N. ………That didn't sound right ehehhehheh) Gyrados roared in pain. She may have the type advantage, but she was loosing by level and the fact the she was newly evolved.

          Usagi closed her eyes in deep thought Gyrados doesn't learn any new attacks till the 20 level, so right now she only knew Splash but with her special training she learned Water Gun. Usagi winced; maybe evolving isn't always the best action.

          "Gyrados! Water Gun!" cried Usagi as she opened her eyes.

          Gyrados seemed to hear because seconds later she opened her mouth and let lose galleon upon galleons of ice-cold water yet again. Before the attack was over Onix had been knocked out.

          "Onix is no longer able to fight! The winner is Usagi Cosmos from Pallet!" cried the referee.

          Brock bowed his head in shame. Even after his powerful speech that made his sprits rise he had let his people down. He was a failure as a Gym Leader, 4 damned wins in less then a week. First those three trainers from Pallet, all beginners, all were owning a young pokemon either of fire, water, or grass. All strolled in as if on top of the world and beaten him and his pokemon too the ground like they were a baby Diglett. Sure, one kid had to try twice, but he came in here after beating all of the other trainers without refreshing his pokemon. Next he lost to Ash Ketchum also from Pallet town in that lousy excuse of a match. Who ever thought that the little Pikachu could send out such a large amount of electricity that it would convince the sprinklers that it was a fire? Pure luck was all it had been, pure beginners luck.

          "Hello? Mr. Stone? You need to award the winner their badge. Mr. Stone?" a voice broke through his train of thoughts.

          "Yes, yes, of course." Replied Brock. "Usagi Cosmos I, Brock Stone, award you, Usagi Cosmos, with the Boulder Badge. The pride and joy of our city. But remember the path of a trainer is long and treacherous, you might lose your gear, your food, and your way, but you must never lose hope. Or the trust you have in your pokemon." With that the beaten Gym Leader turned and walked away.         

"Brock! Wait up! Brock! C'mon Ash!" cried a female figure running off after him.

"I'll be there in a minuet Misty! Hold your Ponytas!" cried another figure heading towards Usagi.

Ash, Usagi soon discovered his name, was also from Pallet and had beaten Brock earlier that day.

"Well it has been a pleasure talking to you Ash, but I really must be going. I need to book a room in the PokeCenter and ask the to heal my pokemon" said Usagi as she turned to go.

"Wait! I have wanted to ask you to a battle. Do you accept?" he asked (A.N. so the characters are OOC. So what they always acted to childish neways)

"Accepting you challenging would mean we will be rivals," said Usagi. She broke out into a grin. "Of course I accept. But it is to dark to battle now. Meet me tomorrow at the Rock Park on Boulder Boulevard. See you, Ash, Pikachu," said Usagi as she left the stadium.

"I'm sorry all of our rooms are booked you will have to share with another trainer," said Nurse Joy.

"Okay, I just need one night. I don't mind and could you heal my pokemon?"

"I'd be glad to, but there is one slight problem. The only available room is with a young male from Pallet" (A.N. not like that you hentais! I do need to introduce her to the other trainers right?)  said a worried Nurse.

"Right now I am so tired I'll share a room with gang on Beedrills" murmured Usagi.

          "Well alright, whatever you say. Your pokemon will be ready in a hour," said the Nurse before turning to exit through the swing doors. 

          Usagi, not knowing her room, dragged herself back into the lobby and collapsed on a chair close to a young male trainer reading the latest issue of 'The PokeTrainer's Guide.'

          Ignoring him Usagi grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. that was on a table across from her. Flipping through the channels she stopped at one called: PKMN TV (Pokemon T.V.) It was showing the new trainers from around the world. Right now they were telling about the trainers that had left from Lavender City and how far they got.

          "Now we go to Pallet Town with a live interview with Professor Oak the top researcher in pokemon." Said the reporter. 

          The picture switched from the boring newsroom to the lab of the famous Professor Oak.

          "Hello Professor Oak can you please tell me about the new trainers starting out from here?" asked the reporter.

          "Why certainly, this year we have quite a few new trainers from Pallet Town," informed P.O. "In fact the most in years, a total of 10. With them my grandson Gary Oak. Gary has already got his first badge and owns 5 pokemon." 

          "Wonderful, now any other trainers already making a name for themselves?"

          "Oh yes, yes indeed! Usagi Cosmos already owns 12 pokemon," said the professor proudly.

          "Did you say Usagi Cosmos? We have footage of her and her pokemon defeating a Gym Leader and winning the Boulder Badge. Steve? Lets roll that tape for the viewers at home," the reporter said to a cameraman.

          Second later a tape came on showing Magikarps amazing attack and evolution and Usagi crushingly defeating the two rock types.

          "Usagi! Your pokemon are healed!" called Nurse Joy from the doorway.

          The room sat in silence, everyone had heard the T.V. tell about Usagi's battle and here she was sitting in the lobby. Everyone looked around to see who was this powerful beginner trainer, and man they were surprised to see the girl who was _watching _the T.V. stand up the answer the Nurses call.

          Usagi stood up and headed swiftly out of the lobby. When the door closed she could hear the happy chatter of the trainers resume.

(A.N. **^grins^ ya like? Okay I have bout three more settings to do then I am done, this part takes place the same time as the last scene when she was watching T.V. only miles away! Why did she have to share a room? 'cuz I needed her to get to know other trainers. I am SO NOT a hentai!! Icky! That would be just WRONG! Two more things: 1) It is a AU universe meaning OOC 2) I changed the Pokemon timeline to fit my story! Get it? Got it? Good! Peace! =P)**

Lance sat in front of the T.V. flipping channels. "Nope…. Nuh-uh…. Seen it all ready… Boooring…. There is nothing on!' he thought. 'Wait… PKMN TV doing a special on new trainers. Lets see the new and hopefully improved generation.' 

          "Lorelei! Bruno! Agatha! Come on! Check this out!" he yelled toward the stairs.

          "What is it? I was just about to head out to the Gym," asked Bruno

          "Ooooo!!! Look! The new trainers are heading out!" squealed Lorelei plopping down in front of the T.V.

          "Turn it up, boy. I want to hear this!" said the ancient ghost/poison trainer. 

          "Now we go to Pallet Town with a live interview with Professor Oak the top researcher in pokemon." Said the reporter. 

          The picture switched from the boring newsroom to the lab of the famous Professor Oak.

          "Hello Professor Oak can you please tell me about the new trainers starting out from here?" asked the reporter.

          "Why certainly, this year we have quite a few new trainers from Pallet Town," informed P.O. "In fact the most in years, a total of 10. With them my grandson Gary Oak. Gary has already got his first badge and owns 5 pokemon." 

          "Wonderful, now any other trainers already making a name for themselves?"

          "Oh yes, yes indeed! Usagi Cosmos already owns 12 pokemon," said the professor proudly.

          "Did you say Usagi Cosmos? We have footage of her and her pokemon defeating a Gym Leader and winning the Boulder Badge. Steve? Lets roll that tape for the viewers at home," the reporter said to a cameraman.

          Seconds later a tape came on showing Magikarps amazing attack and evolution and Usagi crushingly defeating the two rock types.

 The Elite Four stared in amazement, this was one of the best they seen since Johnny from America, but that poor kid died by the hands of Team Rocket (A.N. I know! I know! ^-^() Just don't ask)

          "Uhh… Lance… How long did it take for you to get a Gyarados?" asked Lorelei.  
          "At least to Lt. Surge's Gym. This girl is amazing! We really need to train." Said Bruno

          The other three Elites nodded and left to go their separate ways.

Gary was beat, he spent all day training, and looking for pokemon. Then he headed over to Brock's Gym in Pewter City to check out some new trainers. All he wanted to do was to go to bed and never get up. He dragged himself into the room he asked for but noticed something different. Instead of the usual 1 bed there was 2, with someone already sleeping in the far one. 'What the heck?! What's go o- oh N.J. did say something about me sharing the room with some girl… I think... I don't care' those were his last thoughts till he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

          Usagi yawned as she glanced at the clock.

          "Shoot! 10:30! I am going to be sooo late!" she cried.

          "Will you shut the hell up! Some people are TRYING to get some sleep!" yelled a male voice from across the room.

          "Wha? Who the heck are you?"

          "The names Gary Oak, from Pallet Tome. And I am trying to get some sleep" said a young man with cheasnut brown hair, wearing a long white T-shirt.

          "Well sorry I woke you Your Highness, but I have a battle to get to with some other Pallet Town trainer. So if you don't mind I have to get ready" said Usagi sarcastically. She mentally kicked herself for telling a complete stranger who she had the un-pleasure of meeting about her planed days events.

          Without anything else said between the she stepped thought the doorframe that separated the sleeping quarters and the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TIME SKIP*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Usagi stepped back out of the bathroom only to be meted with Gary sitting on his bed only fully dressed. (A.N. That sounded…. Wrong) He was wearing dark green loose pants and a dark purple, long sleeved shirt. A green pendant hung around her neck. 

          Usagi herself was wearing a white pair of short overalls with a baby blue T underneath. Her feet were covered with white tennis.

          "And what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be on your road to becoming a Pokemon Master" she said sarcastically.

          "You right, but I wanted to see who you were fighting" he answered coolly.

          "Ketchum. Ash Ketchum. Why?"

          Gary snorted; "Your actually wasting your time with that guy? He's a pushover. You need to start out strong, he started out late and got some disobedient little Pikachu."

          "Do I sense jealousy? Maybe you would want to be Ash right now?"

          "And travel with some girl who is only pretending to be after money for her bike and a Ex-Gym Leader? Not my idea of fun."

          "Whatever. Look you can come if you want, but only if you stay out of my way and don't give me any tips" she snapped.

          Usagi sighed in relief as she got out of Gary's red convertible. He wouldn't walk so they drove, that wasn't the bad part. Try having 6 or 7 cheerleaders wailing that he was driving too fast or others practicing cheers, that was until he dumped them all at the mall and tore off with Usagi muttering prayers under her breath.

          "Man those cheerleaders are a pain," she said to Gary as the crossed the field to the other side of the park.

          "I know, but hey they won't leave and sometimes they sidetrack the other trainers."

          "Whatever. C'mon I see Ash. Hey! Ash! Over here!" she called.

          "Hey Usagi! Gary? What are you doing here?" said Ash when he reached them.

          "Not that you need to know but I came to see how you are doing. Besides I want to see what loser Pokemon you caught," he replied.

          Usagi sensing the tension between the two quickly broke it up. "Whatever, Ash your fight is with me not Gary. Gary you said you wouldn't get in the way."

          "Fine," they both grumbled.

          "How about six on six?" Ash shook his head. "Five on five?" once again it was a no. "Four on four?" he shook his head again.

          By now Gary was cracking up, "Ash, how many Pokemon DO you have?"

          "I have 3 okay!" Ash shouted.

          Usagi took a deep breath, "Okay that changes my battle strategy a bit," she muttered to herself. Out loud she replied with, "Fine three on three, Pokemon isn't defeated till fainted, winner gets half of loser money. Got it?" Ash nodded. "Good lets get this started."

          "I choose you, Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

          'Electric huh?' she thought, "The battle is all yours! Mankey!" (A.N. Mankey is level 10 and Pikachu is level 13)

          "Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled.

          "Mankey counter with Low Kick," Usagi said quietly.

          Just as Pikachu was about to send Mankey flying, Mankey's foot swung out and struck Pikachu in the chest Pikachu flew back a few feet before flipping over and landing on its feet. Pikachu zapped out a quick Thundershock that hit Mankey fully Paralyzing the Ground type. 

          Usagi winced, getting a Pokemon to come out of Paralyzing wasn't all that common in trainer battles and she didn't have a Paralyze Heal. "Mankey return."

          Ash grinned, "That's one down 2 to go."

          Gary rolled his eyes, "If you listened to the rules you would of heard that she said no pokemon is out until fainted and even someone will your brain size should be able to see that Mankey wasn't fainted." 

          "What!? Dang it!" cried Ash.

          "Well, let's get rid of the Pikachu! The battles all yours! Persian!" called Usagi.

          They waited, but no pokeball was tossed. By now a small crowd had gathered and was looking around confusedly. "Oops," giggled Usagi, "I forgot I let him out earlier. Hey! Persian! C'mon out! Your up!" called Usagi facing the open fields of the park.

There was the sound of the leaves shaking in the nearby tree, but then everything was silent. Suddenly a tan and silver blur jumped from the tree and landed nimbly in front of Pikachu. "Jeese Persian, talk about showing off!" laughed Usagi.

          Gary, Ash, Brock, Misty all blinked. They didn't know she had a Persian.

          "Show off," Ash muttered, "Pikachu try you Quick Attack!"

          Usagi rolled her eyes; Pikachu's Quick Attack wasn't even half of her speed! "Persian Bite that rodent."

          Yet again Pikachu's Quick Attack was no match for Usagi Pokemon. And yet again Pikachu was thrown after getting a hard Bite, provided by Persian. But unlike before Pikachu didn't get up. He had fainted.

          Ash, Brock, and Misty all gasped. They knew that that little Pikachu could pack quite a punch. Having defeated many trainers all ready Misty and Brock also knew that Ash was a great trainer. (A.N. NOT!) So their combined effort turned out to be one tough battle for the opposing trainer.

          Ash glared at Usagi "Pidgeotto GO!! Use your Whirlwind!" (A.N. Pidgeotto is Lv. 20 and Persian is Lv 36 This is sooo not a battle)

          "Persian hold your ground! Then use your Bite followed by a Scratch!" Usagi.

          And Persian did just that. Leaping back into the tree, he dug his claws into the trunks to keep a good hold. When Pidgeotto was done flapping up a storm he leapt at Pidgeotto getting a nice bite in her wing. From the damage from Persian's attack Pidgeotto went tumbling toward the ground where Persian was ready and waiting with his claws extending, shining in the afternoon sun. With one hard swipe Pidgeotto was knocked into the tree. Yet again Ash lost another Pokemon, yup… Pidgeotto was KOed (A.N. KOed=Knocked out)

          Ash growled. This was _NOT _a good start. "Pidgeotto return! Go Butterfree!"  (LV 15)

          "Crush the bug. Try your Scratch," whispered Usagi.

          At the same time Ash had ordered for Stun Spore and apparently those to shouldn't be mixed. While Butterfree fired a blast of Stun Spore Persian was racing to get a Scratch. Persian must of noticed the yellow powder in the air and swerved to avoid it. He tried to jump over it and would of made it to but met Butterfree halfway over. Persian grabbed Butterfree and sort f flung him into the powder, but at the same time Butterfree had grabbed Persian to send him into the powder causing them both to go tumbling down, through the powder and if the powder didn't stun them then the impact they made when they hit the ground did.

          "Persian!" "Butterfree!" Was the cry that echoed throughout the park. Usagi, wanting to have her pokemon get some rest, returned him. While Ash on the other hand, couldn't or he would lose the match.

          Usagi pulled out another pokeball and said camly, "The battle is all yours, Poliwhirl."

          Out of the pokeball popped a fairly good sized pokemon with large black eyes and white gloves covering his hands.

          "What kind of pokemon is that?" questioned Ash to himself.

          "This pokemon is the evolved form a Poliwag and does not need to swim as often. It sweats to keep moist," said the mechanical voice.

          Usagi sweat dropped, 'They really need to teach kids thing before they send them off on a pokemon journey.' Aloud she said, "Poliwhirl, Bubble." (LV 7)

          Thousands of bubbles flew from the hypnotic design on Poliwhirl's stomach. Each one popping at it hit the still stunned Butterfree, each one slowly bringing down the HP of Butterfree. Finally the parade of bubbles stopped as quickly as they began, but Butterfree was not yet fainted. Also he had awoke and he was ticked.

          "Butterfree use Tackle!" yelled Ash.

          "Poliwag try your Hypnosis," suggested Usagi.

And the battle was over, the Tackle had damaged Poliwhirl but not enough to keep him from using his Hypnosis. It immediately put Butterfree in a deep slumber. The crowd let up a cheer and Usagi rewarded herself with a small smile but not before she gave Poliwhirl a Potion, a kiss on the head, and returned him to his pokeball. The she stood up a faced Ash who was looking dumbfounded.

          "Good match," she said smiling. "I never seen Persian stunned like that in quite a while!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Jump~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi clicked of the phone. It had been Nurse Joy of Viridian City calling to see how things were going. Gary who had driven her back to the Pokemon Center was on the phone talking to his grandpa. He said goodbye and stepped away from the screen.

          "Well," said Usagi, "I guess I'll be seeing you later."

          "Yeah," was all Gary said. They both knew that Gary had to take the car and couldn't go through Mt. Moon. 

          Suddenly Usagi perked up, "Why don't we meet each other up in Cerulean City? To see the new pokemon we got." 

          Gary agreed, and then they both went their separate ways. 

(A.N. DONE!!!!!!! My Gawd that took FOREVER! Sorry bout that wait though been a bit busy. Ya know the usual. Homework, Car hit the house, homework, get a puppy, homework, yadda yadda yadda. IMPORTANT: **DO YOU WANT THE OUTERS, (**not Pluto) **CHIBI-USA, AND MAMORU TO BE BAD? DO YOU WANT A GARY/USAGI ROMANCE? SHOULD I KEEP THE AGE CHANGE FROM 11 TO 20? OR CHANGE IT BACK? TELL ME!!**  Well I got to go! Please Review!

                                      Peace! =P)

(P.S. The chapter to 25 pages to type!! Happy?)


	6. Cerulean CityPt 1

                                                      **The Pokemon Tale**

                                                              _By, Usagi Malfoy_

Okay the voting is still on, but it will be closed by…eh, the next chapter. So if you want your vote 

to count the well, ya got to vote! Also I'm 

not making Usa the little perfect all-American. I mean all-Japanese-girl-that-always-believes-people-

are-good-and-deserve-a-chance. That part of her life is over and the new regular-teenager-that-

happens-to-have-super-powers part of her life begins! Not much 

to these Author Notes and I had some witch say I write to many of them…cant you see the 

great mood that I'm in? No? Well then go read the dang story!

********************************************************************************************

Usagi waved goodbye to Gary as he sped away, cheerleaders too. Usagi had left earlier so Gary 

caught up with her and offered her a ride. Saving about an hour or two of walking. 

She now stood in front of Mt. Moon the second tallest mountain in the world. There was a sigh that said 

**DANGER: DARK, WILD POKMON**, and **SHARP **

**ROCKS.** Usagi snorted it looked like two-year olds writing.

            As she entered the cave she pulled out a flashlight. Everyone thought you needed Pokemon with the 

Flash move to get anywhere. 

'Idiots' she thought. She also pulled out Rattata pokeball since he would like the dark surroundings. 

* * *    

They had walked for about an hour or so, until they had hit a dead end. Looking up at Usagi Rattata 

said, "Now what do we do?"

            "I don't know. Wait a second what's this?" she said as she pulled out a Drgonite statue. A 

Dragonaire and Dratini were wrapped around the handle. As she pulled harder she realized that light 

began the pour through. Just as she got it all the way out, a 

rock, about the size of three Geodude's, fell due to lack of support. Usagi screamed grabbed Rattata 

and dove into a nearby hole. The rock smashed into the wall 

right in front of her a pelted her body with tiny shreds of rock as she protected Rattata. Finally it all 

stopped and Usagi look around after she checked her injuries.

Just finding small cuts she saw a small hole of to one side.  Going through the hole she followed a trail for 

about an hour or so. 

            Suddenly it felt like the ground beneath her feet disappeared. Well, actually it did disappear, it 

shattered! And down, down, down fell Usagi a Rattata. Until ****SPLOOSH**** Usagi and Rattata landed 

in the middle of a huge underground lake. Resurfacing Usagi 

called back Rattata and started swimming toward shore. ****SWISH**** Something raced by Usagi. She 

sped up her pace. ****BAM**** Usagi was thrown back 

underwater as something slammed into her right side. Once again resurfacing she tried to swim even faster, 

but the quickly forming bruise on her right leg prohibited it. 

****SWISH****  It raced by again. 

            Finally, Usagi reached the shore and pulled her self far away as possible. Glancing back she thought, 

'What was THAT!'

Usagi winced at the bright sunlight as she exited Mt. Moon. Glancing around she saw a sign that 

read: Route 4, Mt Moon-Cerulean City. Taking out her Pokedex she said "Route 4"

A mechanical voice replied, "Route 4 is a bumpy path with very few Pokemon. The few that reside 

here are: Rattata, Spearow, Ekans, Sandshrew, and Mankey. Route 4 is a short path the begins at the end of 

Mt. Moon and ends at the beginning of Cerulean City."

"Hmmm, a Ekans and a Sandshrew would be a pretty good addition to my team" said Usagi thinking of 

'Killer' the mistreated Pokemon at the Viridian City Pokemon Pound.

Setting off down Route 4 Usagi let out Persian and said "We are almost to Cerulean City, but here are a few 

Pokemon I want to try to catch first. Mm'kay?"

"Sure," said Persian, "Is that one of them?"

"Where?" said Usagi whirling around. She caught a glance of a purple tail with yellow rattle at the end. "A 

Ekans!" squealed Usagi. "Quick Persian! Bite it!" 

With a great leap Persian sprang forward and chomped down at the end of Ekans's tail. There was a horrible 

sound that was a cross between a hiss and a screech. Jumping back Persian got away just in time to miss the 

Ekans whipping around and biting the thin air behind him. 

"Scratch" called Usagi.

Persian jumped forward claws shining in the sunlight, but missed when Ekans also jump forward and sent a 

barrage of Poison Stings at Persian. Falling back, Persian flipped around a landed on his feet. And this time successfully 

scratched Ekans and she was **K.O..**

Squealing Usagi cried, "You did! You did it Persian!"

Rolling his yellow cat like eyes Persian said, "Now it's time to _catch_ it Usagi! Use the_ Pokeball!_"

            "Oh right!" Usagi replied sheepishly.

            "Usagi has caught **TEN** more Pokemon! This girl is the best I have **EVER** seen!" cried the leader of the Elite 4, Lance.

            "Don't shout," snapped Agatha, "We have a battle with another trainer. Lorelei is preparing for battle right now."

Agatha swept out of the room her bushy dress whispering. (A.N. I mean that her dress is made out of the 

material that when you rub it together it makes that weird sound.) Lance sighed, threw up his hands in defeat and followed her.

Usagi grinned as she walked into Cerulean City. She had captured an Ekans (which was sent back to Professor 

Oak), but was unable to catch a Sandshrew. Looking around she headed toward the Pokemon Center. Entering she 

saw, yet another, Nurse Joy wearing the same white uniform and the same pink styled hair. There was nobody at 

the counter so she was able to walk right up and ring the bell with a little ****ding****. Nurse Joy appeared in a flash with 

a bright and cheery smile. 

"Can I help you?" she asked cocking her head to the side. 

"Uhhh, can you heal these Pokemon?" asked Usagi.

"Sure!" replied Nurse Joy, "Come back in two hours!!"

As Usagi I walked out of the Pokemon center she caught glance of a sign declaring that there was a Gym Leader 

on the other side of town. Deciding it would be best if she inspected her opponent before the gym battle she headed 

off toward the east part of town. Entering the PokeGym she headed up toward the secretary's desk.

"Are they any Pokemon Battles currently being held?" Usagi asked.

"No, not at the moment but the Sensational Cerulean Sisters will be performing in 30 minuets. Will you like to but a ticket 

for that? Each ticket costs 45 dorus," chirped the secretary. (A.N. Doru = dollar, I think. I don't know what Japanese money 

equals here in America!!)

"Uh, sure," said Usagi handing the money over. "Can I go in now?"

"Sure!" said the secretary smiling, "Here is your ticket, and entrance is four doors down to the right!"

Usagi headed out the door, but quickly her old mirage came back. She forgot where she was supposed to go. 

Looking in the first door she saw she found… a broom closet. Opening the second door she found, what appeared to be, 

a privately owned Pokemon Center. Figuring three times is the charm she opened the third door. And screamed. Slamming 

the door shut she decided that doors with a picture of a little man with a blue triangular background must be the MENS 

bathroom. Hesitantly opening the fourth door she finally found her target. A gigantic pool surrounded by huge stadium 

seating that was already 2/3s full. Glancing around she saw something she did not expect. Sitting at the very top of the bleachers 

in the far corner was Gary Oak!

                 ************************************************************************

Okay, so it is a short chapter, but a chapter nonetheless. I am thinking of making the chapters shorter, but I will 

(hopefully) update more often seeing how I have a bad habit of _starting_ a chapter, but never _finishing _it!

                                                (Now here I would usually write Peace! Followed by a =P face! But I'd rather we go to war and stop Saddam then live in pretend peace. Uhhh ****cough**** there are my political views for the evening! Now I want to finish watching the Grammy's!!! Didn't No Doubt, Norah Jones, and The Dixie Chicks sing great? I still say that John Mayer does funny things with his mouth to sing. And Avril Lavigne (-is that spelt right?) looked like she just came off of drugs. ^_^()

Well, there is your Grammy {I just bought that CD!} 2003 for the evening!!!


End file.
